


To Her Satisfaction

by redcandle17



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Caning, F/F, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: Perhaps she expected tender treatment from a respectable woman such as Miranda, expected her desires to be simple and easily sated. She could not have known that Miranda Hamilton née Barlow was a different sort of lady.





	To Her Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the Black Sails kink meme prompt _Miranda is bored,horny and lonely,with Flint dissapearing for weeks at sea and there is a brothel full of beautiful women in Nassau. She mentiones this to Flint and one night he brings Idelle to her house. Idelle,a professional was sure it will be an easy,well-paid,discreetjob-satisfying a bored housewife and never expected to be bested by Domme!Miranda D/s,toys,light bondage,nipple play-anything goes._

They have talked about this, but Miranda is surprised when James enters the house accompanied by a young woman whose dress and painted face suggests her negotiable virtue. 

“This is Idelle,” he says. 

He takes a seat at the table and Miranda pours him a cup of tea. She doesn’t offer the prostitute tea. 

Idelle doesn’t seem uncomfortable being made to stand there waiting. She looks around curiously while Miranda and James speak casually of the pastor’s latest attempt to get Miranda to join his flock and of James’s latest prize. 

Miranda nods at Idelle at last and inclines her chin towards the bedroom. “Shall we?”

Idelle walks ahead of her into the bedroom. She seems confident and almost amused. She puts her arms around Miranda. “We’re going to have a very good time, ma’am. It’ll be better than you’ve imagined.”

This will not be Miranda’s first time with another woman. Miranda has explored carnality with similarly adventurous ladies and with pliant maidservants, but never with a prostitute. She imagines the possibilities are even greater. 

Idelle kisses her softly, once, then twice, and then tries to release her hair from its up-do. 

Miranda stops her. “No. Undress.”

Idelle opens her bodice, smiling enticingly as her breasts are bared. They are large and well-formed, and Miranda observes them with the admiration they are due. 

Idelle’s arse and legs are also shapely and lovely. Miranda has an inspired vision of those thighs and arse marked with red stripes. 

“Wait. I shall be back shortly.”

“Is everything alright?” James asks, looking up from his book, when Miranda returns to the main room. 

“Quite alright. I need something from the garden.”

James looks amused. 

Miranda breaks a thin branch from a young tree and tears it free of leaves and their stems. A slender eggplant catches her notice and she picks it to take back with her.   
Idelle seems quite surprised when Miranda reenters the bedroom. Then she recovers quickly and settles back into her flirtatious smile. “I could have brought proper toys if Captain Flint had said what you wanted, ma’am.”

It is pleasant to think of what sort of proper ‘toys’ a prostitute might employ in her trade, and perhaps Miranda will become acquainted with those items at a later date. For now, the items from her garden will suffice. 

“I would like to cane you.”

“I see.” Idelle’s demeanor becomes more guarded. “That’ll cost more.”

“James will see you fairly compensated.”

Idelle turns almost reluctantly and leans over, bracing her hands on the bed, to present her backside. 

Miranda swishes the switch experimentally to get a feel for it and watches as Idelle tenses at the sound of it. She lays the first stripe not across Idelle’s arse, as she’d surely been expecting, but across her left thigh.

“Ow,” Idelle exclaims. 

She will be expecting the next blow on her other thigh or on her arse, so Miranda strikes her left thigh again, lower this time. 

Idelle utters another exclamation of pain. Then she says, “Should I keep count, ma’am?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Miranda replies. 

But no doubt Idelle is keeping a silent count as Miranda applies the switch to her thighs and arse a dozen more times. Miranda wonders idly whether James will be charged by the stripe or whether there is a flat fee for the caning. 

“Lovely,” Miranda tells Idelle, when she’s done caning her. 

Idelle turns to face her, tears shining prettily in her eyes. “You want to fuck now?”

“Not yet.”

Miranda cups and gently squeezes her breasts. 

Idelle moans a rather practiced-sounding moan, and Miranda squeezes harder. She grasps Idelle’s nipples and twists them sharply, eliciting a much more sincere moan of pain from her. 

She takes Idelle’s hands and guides them to Idelle’s own breasts, so that Idelle is palming the undersides and offering them up to her. 

“I’d like to cane these too. Just one stroke each.”

Idelle looks dismayed, but after a moment, she nods her assent. 

Miranda carefully strikes first one, then the other of her nipples rapidly. 

Idelle covers them, clutching her breasts protectively, as she whimpers. 

Miranda begins undressing. She removes every stitch of clothes and releases her hair from its confine. She climbs into bed and beckons Idelle to her. 

Idelle seems very glad to get to the fucking. She kisses Miranda with enthusiasm and slides a hand between her legs almost immediately. 

Miranda doesn’t stop her when Idelle crawls lower and sticks her head between her thighs. Idelle is an expert in the use of her tongue, and Miranda doesn’t think she’s ever been licked so well before. An orgasm builds quickly and Miranda lets it wash over her without resisting. 

She strokes Idelle’s hair after the climax has passed. “That was well done.”

Idelle moves to leave the bed, as if she thinks their encounter is over. Miranda grabs her wrist and pulls her back to her. She kisses her thoroughly, then releases her, and tells her, “Bring the eggplant.”

Idelle retrieves the vegetable and returns to the bed, looking apprehensive. “Shall I fuck you with it, ma’am?”

“No, I would like to fuck you.”

Idelle isn’t surprised. She just looks resigned. She plies her trade with pirates, surely she is accustomed to hard use. But perhaps she expected tender treatment from a respectable woman such as Miranda, expected her desires to be simple and easily sated. She could not have known that Miranda Hamilton née Barlow was a different sort of lady. 

“Lie back and draw your knees towards your chest,” Miranda commands her. 

Miranda settles comfortably and touches Idelle’s cunt for the first time. Idelle is barely damp. Miranda uses a finger from each hand to hold Idelle’s lower lips apart and begins licking her daintily. She does not deceive herself that she is as talented at this as Idelle, but her efforts are enough to elicit genuine moans and growing wetness from Idelle. It has been many years since Miranda last tasted a woman and so she savors the taste of Idelle. 

Idelle mewls in disappointment when she stops, and she clutches at Miranda’s hair before she remembers herself and lets go. 

Miranda places the eggplant at her cunt and strokes her with it for a while.

Idelle is eyeing it with clear trepidation. It is quite thin for an eggplant, but still thicker than most men’s cocks. 

Miranda pushes a couple of inches into her. She applies steady pressure and slowly and patiently forces more of the vegetable into Idelle. 

Idelle groans as her cunt stretches to accept the eggplant Miranda is determined to see her accommodate. 

Miranda makes her take it all. All six or seven inches of firm purple vegetable is stuffed in Idelle’s cunt, with only the green stem showing outside. She gives her clit a few licks to help her adjust to the discomforting fullness. 

Then Miranda pulls out the eggplant a few inches and pushes it all the way back in. She fucks Idelle for a good, long time, pausing only to turn and position herself atop Idelle so that Idelle can reach her cunt to lick and finger it while being fucked. 

Miranda is too well-sated after her second climax to continue. Though she does stop Idelle when Idelle reaches to pull the eggplant out with her hand. She insists that Idelle use her inner muscles to expel it. 

Miranda pulls on a dressing gown and goes to make herself a cup of tea while Idelle puts her clothes back on. 

“I trust she was satisfactory?” James asks. He’s made good progress with his book. 

“She was,” Miranda replies simply.


End file.
